nothfandomcom_de-20200215-history
Ye Old Hunting Lodge
Ye Old Hunting Lodge „A Path well trotted – is a Path not lost” Das Leitmotiv der Old Hunting Lodge ist im Kern das Erhalten der Werte der Großen Loge und der Kultur Glenwhichs. Nach dem Zerfall der Großen Loge, und dem technologischen Aufschwung der aus dem Ausland hereinströmte, sahen sich die verbliebenen Großjäger in der Verantwortung, den kulturellen Anker Glenwhichs und der Nacht der Jagd zu verkörpern. Während sich andere über wissenschaftliche Theorien und wieder andere über heidnischen Firlefanz den Kopf zerbrachen, war für die Jäger der Alten Loge eines ganz klar - Die Nacht wird nicht verschwinden, die Bestien werden nicht verschwinden. Wenn wir die Bürger Glenwhichs nicht beschützen, gibt es niemanden der das tut. So wurde die Old Hunting Lodge samt ihren Statuten gegründet. Statuten Der Krone Glenwhichs ist die Treue zu schwören. Die Krone allein hat über die Richtbarkeit der materiellen Welt zu entscheiden. Die Gesetze Glenwhichs sind aufrecht zu halten und durchzusetzen. - Der Göttlichkeit Mithras ist die Treue zu schwören. Wo die Krone über die Materia zu richten hat, kann nur Mithras und der Sonnenvater über das Seelenheil der Menschen Glenwhichs richten. Denn ohne Mithras, dem Sohn der Sonne, ist die Nacht endlos. Den Bürgern Glenwhichs ist die Treue zu schwören. Die Arbeit der Bürger Glenwhichs ist das Schwert in der Hand des Jägers, und das Schwarzpulver in der Flinte. Ohne die Bürger Glenwhichs ist ein Jäger machtlos, so ist jeder Mensch mit einem seinem Stande gebührenden Respekt zu begegnen, und unschuldiges Leben gilt es zu schützen. - Den Brüdern in der Nacht der Jagd ist Treue zu schwören. Ein Jäger allein ist Beute, die Brüder an seiner Seite machen aus der Beute den Jäger. Erhalt der Statuten und Erhalt der Brüderlichkeit der Loge sind oberstes Gebot. Mithraismus in der Alten Loge Durch ihr klares Bekenntnis zu dem einzig wahren Gott Mithras und seinem Sonnenvater, erhielt die Alte Loge als einzige der drei agierenden Loge den Segen der Vikare und der Inquisition. Oftmals finden sich Inquisitoren in den Reihen der Jäger wieder. Sollte der seltene Fall eintreten, dass sich ein Jäger zur Ruhe setzt, kann dieser auch seine Berufung als Priester des Mithras finden. Meinung zu den Anderen Logen Logia di Verita: Menschen, die den Bezug zur Realität verloren haben. Mit ihren blumigen Worten und ihren nutzlosen Formeln umgarnen sie die Hochschaft Glenwhichs und sehen dabei nicht den wahren Zweck eines Jägers: Die Jagd! Sie sind eine Ablenkung von den wichtigen Dingen die in Glenwhich benötigt werden. Nicht Tinkturen oder Chemikalien – zuverlässige Waffen und Männer die Anpacken können! Noxiae Firmamentum: Wäre die Richtbarkeit von Heiden nicht ungeregelt in den Gesetzesschriften Glenwhichs, so möge man jeden Einzelnen von ihnen am Scheiterhaufen verbrennen! Auch wenn ihre Rituale und Glaubensrichtungen nicht gegen den einzig waren Gott Mithras und seinen Sonnenvater gerichtet sind, so ist es blasphemisch zu glauben, ein paar Bäume und Büsche würden in der Welt etwas verändern. Zumindest haben sie den Umgang mit Schwert und Büchse verlernt so wie mancher Verita Jäger! Pah!